totaldramawikicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TDFan16
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Total Drama Wiki camps Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Harriet Here's Harriet and her audition thingy. 19:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) And Harriet alone 19:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi I was here to tell you that i got 11 players for our TD but im still having Season 5. We will be in chat to do the episodes k? I will voice 9 people k? Good luck ~Tomas hear is Monica's audition tape I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 13:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Tdwtfirstclass.png|Monica's audition 226px-Maketojarrodgg.png|Monica watcha think? it might not look like him fully but tell me what you think of this. Rated D for Darkmeister 16:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) who was voted off I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 21:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) what about this week the chat stopped working so I left and it wont go back on I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 22:00, September 10, 2011 (UTC) lets chat tomorrow I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 22:15, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Aftermath Hey, could Rachel start hosting an aftermath so the eliminated people will have somewhere to go? Alejandro16 15:36, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Aftermath Hey, could Rachel start hosting an aftermath so the eliminated people will have somewhere to go? Alejandro16 15:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) please tell everyone to go on total drama island wiki for chat is is the onily one that works on my computor please I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 16:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) im redy to do a episode can we do it on THIS wiki because I can't do it on total drama island wiki I was framed for doing someting I did't do I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 15:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hi go onto chat pleaseAlejandro16 21:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat pleeeeease! Alejandro16 17:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hellu? Can u unblock me? Also, can you use regular Harriet?An attempt at a cool signature {Red} I {White} love {Blue} Sleeping! 19:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) there any chance i can be in it? KyleATtotaldrama! 22:39, October 22, 2011 (UTC) k thx man and if you want to join my wiki search KyleATtotaldrama! and click on "total drama bachelor pad wiki" Oh crap :) Sorry I will put you ! I forgot :P [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] ''' ,I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!''' 09:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Jarrod's an idoit! Un-do the shitty editing they did, Ann is not fucking their's! Bless your face and if you sneezd while reading this sig bless you PEACE OFF! 21:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Jarrod is such a fucking idoit, they can't even stay away from a page that's not their's! God I wanna kill them! Bless your face and if you sneezd while reading this sig bless you PEACE OFF! 21:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) GO TO THis CHAT http://totaldramaflame.wikia.com your chat doen't work I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 01:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC) join chat I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 15:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, This is Jacob, So, Jarrod blocked Ann for no reason so can you unblock her? Russelrules44 22:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) here is the title of episode 1 just dance, upgraded by me, ill work on the rest soon :D Rated D for Darkmeister 01:06, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Please get into chat so we can at least make the next episode.Alejandro16 21:39, November 24, 2011 (UTC) when is the next episode??? Alejandro16 22:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) come ON Get on chat so we can make the episode!Alejandro16 19:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC) c'mon get back on chat! Alejandro16 20:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) get back on chat!Alejandro16 20:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) get back on! Get back on! Alejandro16 22:02, April 5, 2012 (UTC) get on chat! Get on chat! P.S. Loved the title Alejandro16 14:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC) here's the poses I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 15:45, April 6, 2012 (UTC) TDA_DIY_Char_Beth.png|her runing in a gym outfit 226px-Maketojarrodadd.png|in her swim suit 226px-Maketojarrod (3).png|PJ's Untitled.png|pose 1 226px-Maketojarrod (2).png|pose 2